Destined
by babygirl227822
Summary: This story follows the lives of Susan and Caspian after she was sent back to England and how their feelings never wavered for one and other. There is also a great new evil that threatens Narnia and its people that Aslan could not forsee.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"_If we discover a desire within us that nothing in this would can satisfy, also we should begin to wonder if perhaps we were created for another world."_

_--C. S. Lewis (1898 – 1963)_

She tossed and turned in her sleep. For the passed week she hadn't been able to sleep, plagued by dreams of what was and what could have been. All she could see was her beloved Narnia and all of the friends she had there, and the one person she had fallen for above all others. Her desire for that world and the life she once had in it was so great that if hurt her heart to be in England or think of Narnia. It wasn't fair that she had been told that she could and never would return. She tried to be understanding, she tried to show that the decision didn't effect her as much as if really did. She had to be strong for Lucy, Edmund, and Peter…most of all she had to be strong for Caspian. If he knew how much her leaving actually hurt, who knew what he would have done. Would he have asked Aslan to send him here to England, a world he had no knowledge of? Whatever the decisions he made they could have changed the delicate balance of the world they loved and risked their lives to protect. And no matter how much she wanted to stay behind with him, she couldn't and wouldn't risk the freedom and lives of the Narnians, as she leaving did the last time. Who's to say her staying wouldn't cause a bigger and deeper problem…

So she stayed and vowed that she would try to forget Narnia, and Caspian altogether. It was for the best anyways for both of them if they just forgot. It had been a week in her world, and if a year in Narnia could be 1300 years, what could a week be…of a day, or a second there. He was probably married, he probably had children, and he could be dead. The last thought made her heart twist and her stomach ache, she could handle the thought of him married and having children, if was a natural course that being King demanded. But his death, the thought always made her wish she could be the same.

And that always made her realize that no matter how hard she tried to forget, there could be no way that she could push away the love she held for him because as much as it hurt to remember, her memories of him and the world she loved and desired to be in were the only things keeping her going. But she would put on the brave face for her siblings, she had to push all her feelings and love towards them, because the one thing that being in Narnia taught her, was that her family was above all the most important thing she had to hold on too. Queen Susan the Gentle was in the past…being Susan Pevensie was now.

He stood on the balcony of his bed chamber looking out to the southern sky. The sun was setting and the rays were casting their magical watercolors of orange, red, and pink across the once clear blue skies. The light danced off his dark hair casting a halo around him where his crown usually sat. It had been twenty five years since the day the kings and queens of old had left Narnia. But in his mind it felt as if it were only a few moments ago. His heart broke every second his mind relived Queen Susan walking through the tree Alsan had opened and watched helplessly as she disappeared into her own world. Had she wanted to stay? He kept asking himself tirelessly, had she truly wanted more time to be with him and find out where their lives could have taken them? He had to believe that she did, for why else would she have kissed him and held on to him for that short while.

He was forty five now. Strange to think that in her world she was probably still a girl. The girl he had fallen in love with so long ago. She would still look the same. With the spattering of freckles across her ivory skinned face. Her hair would still be the dark mahogany that his fingers burned to run through. Her lips would still be young and youthful, not thinned and lined with age. She would be beautiful now if she were here and aged. He could almost picture her if she had stayed behind with him. She would be taller, and her body more full from the years that had passed. Her hair would be a little lighter, and the dustings of gray and white would be gently starting to come in. The elegant lines of time would mark her still ivory face, and those lines he would cherish the most because they would be the evidence of their time together. The laughs, the tears, the little moments that meant so much to two people in love would be like a painting made just for them.

He spent every night out on that balcony when the sun was beginning to set watching, waiting, and hoping that she would walk through her world and into his arms. Those hopes her knew were futile. She was destined for the world she was born to just as he was destined for the world he had been born to. It didn't matter that his every desire lied with her, and in her heart. It couldn't matter. She knew that more than he did when she left. But the dreams kept him alive and kept him thriving, hoping for another day where he could watch the sunset and hope to see her. At those moments he was King Caspian the tenth. At those moments he didn't have the weight of Narnia on his shoulders. At those moments he wasn't supposed to be the good husband to his wife and the loving father to his children. At those moments he was allowed to be twenty one again, and he was allowed to be a simple prince that had fallen in love with one of Narnia's greatest queens.

He could pretend that she was the one that sat next to him on the thrones his mother and father had. And the children who he did love were hers and he loved them just a little more. It wasn't fair to his wife he knew it. But she had known before they had married that his heart belonged to another and always would no matter the circumstances. He cared for her; it wasn't possible that he couldn't when she was a kind woman and she understood his feelings. She never complained about not having his heart, and she always gave him these moments alone since the beginning. She kept the children occupied while he stood out on the balcony lost in his own thoughts.

When the sun set completely and night had been cast over Narnia, he became the King, husband, and father everyone loved. He would walk the halls to his children's rooms, tuck them in and tell them the stories of the Kings and Queens of old. Of the great battles that they had won and the kindness they had shown to those people whom they didn't even know. He told them of Aslan the great Lion who with a giant roar could bring forth the river god, and make the trees awaken from a thousand year slumber. Then when they were sleeping safe in their beds, he would go to his and lay with his wife and surrender to sleep where he once again could be with Susan and if only for a few hours, have the life he had dreamed of for so long.

Aslan stood in a clearing just outside of the shuddering woods looking at the sky. He could feel the earth stirring as it had long ago. Something terrible was coming, something not even he could had for seen. For the first time in over a thousand years, he could feel the cold surrounding him and for the first time the Great Lion was afraid of what was to come….

_Well it's a little on the short side but it's just a prologue. I hope you enjoy, please review…_

_I do not own or have any association with Narnia or C. S. Lewis's family. I just am a great fan of his works and imagination. _

_Ana_


	2. Chapter One

So you know Italicized paragraphs are dreams sequences

_**So you know Italicized paragraphs are dreams sequences. Also Caspian has two children instead of just one. Please please please review, they help me write faster and more. **_

_**Chapter One **_

_For aught that I could ever read,__  
__Could ever hear by tale or history,__  
__The course of true love never did run smooth._

_William Shakespeare__ (1564 - 1616)_

_"Stay, stay here with me. Be with me, we can be happy here I know we can. I know it has only been a few weeks and that is a small moment in time, but I believe it will work between you and me. I am sure Aslan will let you stay, we have only to ask." Caspian said to Susan in a pleading voice. She looked at him then down at the ground. He knew her answer before she could give it. When she looked back up at him tears were welling in her eyes and emotions swirled in their depths showing him a piece of her soul. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, and not enough time to answer them all. _

_"I can't, I have my family I have to think about and I can't just leave them. If I knew for certain things would work out here I would tell you yes, because I do have feelings for you that I can't hide or lie about, I always will have those feelings. But to leave everything I know and take a chance on something I'm not sure will work isn't in me. I can't live out the rest of my life here and leave my family behind on a chance that things will work out between you and me." Susan said in a hushed tone so the town's people wouldn't hear her._

_ It was the most difficult thing to do, look him in the eyes and tell him she wouldn't stay with him. She did love him, even at eighteen she knew the feeling she had inside her heart that spread all the way to touch her soul couldn't be anything as simple as like or lust. She looked over to her brothers and sister and saw them saying their goodbyes to the friends they had made here this time. It was hard for them she knew it. There friends from when they ruled Narnia had been long passed when they came back. But saying goodbye to friends was different than from saying goodbye to siblings that she had spent all her life with and shared all of her struggles with. He was asking her to change her life around for a fairytale life…and even though this place and these people should be a fairytale she knew even in fairytales Cinderella didn't always get the slipper…and sleeping beauty didn't always get the kiss to wake her up. _

_So she would go home, back to England, and war and boarding school, because she couldn't leave them for him. The look in his eyes was painful and it cut deep and she could feel in her heart what she could tell he felt. But the risks were too great and she wasn't one to take risks when it came to her life._

_"Please…" He pleaded, reaching out to take her hand and then pulling it back as if touching her would break him. His brow furrowed and a painful look fell across his beautiful face._

_"No, I can't Caspian…you have to understand why. This isn't my world anymore. It hasn't been for a year where I come from barley a drop in the hat I know. But here it's been 1300 years, I'm the past, I was nothing more than a memory before we came back and most of the memories were of us deserting them. You are the future; we have done our duty, nothing more can be asked of us than that." She looked at him once more, and then looked back at her brothers and sister. _

_"Please don't ask me to leave what I know behind for something that is so familiar and yet so new." She pleaded, and he saw the struggle that was going on in her. How could he be so selfish as to keep her here when all she knew now was some place entirely different? True love wasn't doing what you wanted but what was best for the other, and he could see that what she wanted most was to be normal and have the life she had built in her homeland. True love was about sacrifice and what he felt for her in his heart touched deeper into his soul it couldn't be explained away by something so simple…as trivial as like or lust. He would let her go, and he would live out his life here, and he would move on because it was only fair to her. He would move on…but not forget. _

_"Let's just remember what was and not think about what could have been. It will make everything all the more special and not as painful." She said to him letting a small and courageous smile settle across her face. It was the most painful thing he had to do in his life, letting her walk away from him. But he nodded his head and watched her retreat to stand by her siblings. Aslan looked at them and nodded his head. When they stepped through the tree one by one the pain in his stomach grew a little more and the twist of his heart a little harder. She was the last one to leave and she looked back at him smiling all he could do was watch her leave and walk out of his world into her own. She was there one moment and gone the next. Tears welled in his eyes and spilled over…he wasn't ashamed of it either. Many men would have been, but many men had never watched the loves of their life leave them as he was left. He couldn't blame her, he kept telling himself. Because if he was in the same position he had put her, would he have left all he knew for some world he wasn't apart of?_

_He couldn't know, and never would. _

_He took one last look at the tree, and watched others walked through the tree into a new life, then the ceremony was over, and the people went about their business along with the Narnian's. It lifted his heart some to see that his people accepted that Minotaur's, Centaur's, Faun's, and others still existed. _

_"It's a welcome sight isn't it, to see them together and working with one another. It hasn't been this way in many, many years. You have my gratitude, young King." _

_"Aslan…can I ask you a question?" Caspian said not looking at the great lion but watching the group disperse. _

_"You may…"_

_"If I had asked her to stay before all this…would she have?"_

_Aslan was silent for what seemed to Caspian for an eternity. Then the lion let out a sigh and he looked up to Caspian, feeling the need to look at him now Caspian turned his head and saw what he dreaded to see. _

_"We can not know what could have been…only what can be…"_

_"But you know."_

_"I know…"_

_"Will I ever see her again?"_

_"Someday, you will be given the chance…it will be your choice to make it though. You will have an option."_

_"Thank you, for all you have done for Narnia and my people…the gratitude I have for you is more than I can tell…I owe you my life."_

_"You owe nothing young king. But it is my time to move on. I must go until I am needed here again."_

_"Will we see you again?"_

_"In time you will. Rule as I know you will and your people and mine will honor and respect you. Good bye."  
"Good bye Aslan." And in a moment Aslan was gone from them and he was left alone standing by the great tree that had once again closed shutting him off from the one person he craved more than life itself. That's when the tree erupted into flames, and in the flames he saw Susan dying and her screams seemed to echo out of the fire surrounding him with her painful sobs. He would reach out to grab her but always felt the burn of the fire licking at his skin. When he would turn trying to scream for help he saw his kingdom burning and a mass of scorched bodies lining the streets of the village of Narnian's and Telmarine's. _

Caspian woke with a start, sweat beading his brow. He looked around him in the dark and saw that he was in his bed chamber. When he looked to his right he saw his wife still sleeping and the gentle fall and rise of her breathing reassured him.

"Just a dream…that's all they ever are." He whispered to himself as he got out of the bed. He ran a shaky hand through his salt and pepper hair letting it fall in disarray. It had to be early yet, he thought when he looked out at the sky. Night still shrouded them in darkness and the moon was still high in the black sky. But there was no way he would be able to fall back to sleep this night without having another nightmare.

He slipped on his robe and started to retreat to the door when he heard the rustling of his wife come from their bed and he knew she would look for him if he didn't let her know where he was going off too.

"Caspian, what is the problem." She asked lifting her head some so she could see him.

"Another nightmare Ramada…I will be in my study after I check on the children." Ramada nodded not questioning his need for time alone or to see their children. She laid back down and tried to fall back to sleep.

Caspian roamed the halls of the castle before going to his study. He had checked on his children and they were fine as far as he could see. Rilian had kicked off his blanket in sleep so he covered him again with it. Laria was mumbling in her sleep but that wasn't unnatural for her.

When he was reassured they were both fine he went to his study and was comforted by the paintings that surrounded him. They were of the Kings and Queens of old. Susan outnumbered the rest of them and he could still see her in the eyes of the painting. His heart started to slow its fast race, his muscles loosened, and his mind began to calm down whenever he thought of her. She was his paradise, his calm after the storm. She saved him over and over again still.

After he started a fire in the hearth to chase away the nights chill he sat in the chair that he always kept close to it. Not to keep warm, but to tempt the fire to come to life as it always did in his dreams and devour him. He wanted to fight, he wanted to win and he couldn't let what he felt was a new evil come and ruin the steady life he had helped build for his people and him.

He looked up at the large painting that was about the mantle…High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Lucy, and his Susan stood in a row by their thrones at the ancient castle of Cair Paravel where they had once ruled. After twenty five years on the throne he still looked up to them and their bravery.

"I wish you all were here, I do not understand what these dreams mean…and if there is to be another war…I would feel better and more confident about going into battle with the four of you beside us." He looked back to the fire and watching it, he was lulled to sleep by its dance; no dreams came to him and for the first time in twenty five he slept peacefully.

Hope you enjoy! I will hopefully get the next chapter out soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter Two

I have had a lot of reviews on the last chapter and I appreciate every one of them thank you and keep them coming

_**I have had a lot of reviews on the last chapter and I appreciate every one of them thank you and keep them coming. Like I said the more I get the more I want to write. I've had a lot of questions about what the new evil is and also what the choice will be for Caspian…well I can't give away the whole story here but I can give you guys some clues since I received so many reviews. The great new evil isn't any of the books at least to my knowledge. And it hits closer home to Aslan than a lot of might think. If I get more reviews I will drop some more hints…**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! And don't forget REVIEW!! :)**_

_**P.S. I haven't read The Voyage of the Dawn Treader in a long time so I'm coming up with the looks of the kids and Caspian's wife as I go…Thank you for Understanding.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**  
**__In love, unlike most other passions, the recollection of what you have had and lost is always better than what you can hope for in the future._

_-- Stendhall (1783 – 1842)_

"Lucy…Lucy…" A familiar voice called to her. It was like a dream to her but she felt fully awake. She looked over to where Susan was laying and saddened when she saw that her sister was still in one of her fretful sleeps. The voice called to her again and it was more vivid this time. She pushed herself out of the bed and stepped into her slippers then silently made her way to the door and out of the room into the dark desolate hallway of the boarding schools housing facility.

"Lucy…Lucy…Narnia needs you." That voice was one she knew like she knew her own. She had heard it in many of her dreams. It was unmistakably Aslan's. She followed it down the halls, and outside into the back courtyard where the garden was. She could see and arched trellis and inside it was woods draped in sunlight with the songs of birds and the hum of day. It was a startling contrast to the dark midnight sky she was in now.

Not looking back she stepped through it and into the light of the world she loved more than her own. When she turned back the trellis was gone and she could only see more of the friendly trees of Narnia.

"You're Majesty, welcome home. Aslan awaits you in a clearing not far from here; I will take you to him." One of the trees said to her. Its leaves carried in human form on the wind. She danced around Lucy and brushed against her skin.

"We have missed you dearly my Queen, you, High King Peter, King Edmund, and Queen Susan."

"What of Caspian? Wasn't he a good King?"

"Oh yes, he is a good king. But as most Narian's die of age through the years…we trees live for hundreds of thousands of years. I was a mere sapling when the Great War between the White Witch and your majesty's occurred. But I remember your rule as the Kings and Queens. We have never had better."

"Thank You…but Peter ruled…we just advised."

"You advised well my Queen." Lucy smiled up to the tree. She had missed this place so much more than she could ever imagine. It had only been a week since she had first departed but it was harder than it was the first time. Knowing that if you left Narnia the span of time could take away the people you knew and loved when you returned. A year for them was 1300 years for Narnia…so drastic a change hit hard and hurt the heart when those people you were closest to were gone for so long.

"How long has it been…since the last time we were here?"  
"Only twenty five years my queen, most of the people you knew are still alive. King Caspian is still ruling."

Lucy let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding…they were still alive. She would be able to see her friends again. Oh how strange it would be to see them all when they were aged twenty five years…and she was still the same.

When they came to the clearing Lucy saw Aslan sitting talking to a figure that she knew…Edmund was here also. She ran from the tree that had escorted her to join them calling out to both Edmund and Aslan. When she reached the lions side she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his mane.

"Oh I've missed you…I know it's only been a week, but I've missed this place so…"

"Hello dear one, it has been longer than a week for us here and we have missed you as well."

"Aslan, what is the problem…I didn't think we would be called back so soon after leaving." Edmund asked. Now that Lucy was here Aslan could explain to them both what was happening here. When he had stepped through the closet in his bedroom at his boarding school he could feel that something wasn't right in the air. There had been a strange chill that had surrounded him and he felt as he had the first time he had came.

Aslan stepped back from Lucy and looked at both of the children…there was a graveness in his amber eyes that he could not hide from them and both Lucy and Edmund knew whatever it was that threatened Narnia this time was greater than any other challenge they had come against here.

"It is something that not even I could foresee entering Narnia. But I would rather tell you of it when we reach the Kingdom…Caspian will be there and he will need to here this also."

"Is it that bad Aslan?" Lucy asked when Aslan started walking to the river that separated one part of the forest from the clearing. He nodded and looked back to them once again.

"I can not see what will happen…I am as blind to the future as you are…but I can feel what is coming; it hums of death and destruction all around me. I know what it is, and I fear it."

"You fear it, but Aslan how can that be…"Lucy asked a streak of panic running down her throat. Aslan shouldn't have fear for anything.

"I will tell you all in time. But we must get to the castle before night falls. Hop on we will get there faster if I take you." Edmund helped Lucy and Aslan's back and then got on himself.

"You will enjoy the ride…and you might want to cover your ears." Lucy said looking back at Edmund and giggled when Aslan roared and leaped into his run.

Caspian stood beside his the throne staring at the intricate designs carved in bright silver and gold. They were stories telling of Narnia's past. His father had sat in that throne, his grandfather and great grandfather also. He could almost hear the men that had come before him talking, and discussing like the faint whispers of the wind. He ran his hand over the arm of the chair it was curved and carved gold that looked like a lions paw…Aslan's paw. He hadn't seen him in years and with this feeling of evil he wondered if he would come and help the people once more.

There was just something that didn't feel right this time. Caspian couldn't pin it exactly he just knew he wouldn't be able to win this one by himself as demeaning as it was. Caspian let out a sigh and turned to leave the throne room when his son Rilian ran in panting with cheeks that were bright red. Caspian reached for his sword his knuckles turning white against his tight grip.

"What is it?" He demanded when Rilian reached him. He looked just like his mother, blonde hair that waved slightly and curled at the ends around his neck. He had eyes of crystal that shone like a star. He was tall and lanky, much like he was at his age of sixteen. But he was willowy like his mother and Caspian knew he would never grow out of that.

"Father, they have come…just like you always said they are here…" He said between pants while pointing to the door. Then the trumpets blared in a call that only meant one thing. Caspian ran to the closest window and looked down at the bridge he could see the figure of a Lion and to people walking beside him. His heart started to race and his stomach began to flutter. He knew he was getting his hopes up…but twenty five years was so long without seeing something of Susan…even if it was just Edmund and Lucy (and he knew that's who it was) at least they could let him know how she was, what she was doing, if she was with someone or not…at that thought his stomach sank a little.

"Come one son, you have an honor not many can say they have had. You are going to meet Aslan and two of the Kings and Queens of old."

…………………………………………………………………

Caspian had gathered everyone into the ballroom where he stood at the front with his queen and two children…he couldn't help the smile that spread when he saw Aslan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy walking up to meet him.

"Ahhh my old friends how I've missed you…Great Aslan," Caspian said bowing to them while the rest of his family followed along with the court that had fit into the ball room. "King Edmund, Queen Lucy, you haven't changed a day it is wonderful to be honored by your presence."

"We haven't changed but you sure have…"Lucy said with a little laugh. Caspian smiled at her and stepped forward so he met them at level.

"May I introduce my family, my son Rilian, my daughter Laria, and my wife Queen Ramada?" Lucy looked from his family to him…so he had married and had children poor Susan.

"There is much to discuss King Caspian I have fearful news that I wanted to discuss when I had all of you together…"

I hope you enjoy please please review. I had less reviews on the second chapter than the first, the more review I have the quicker I get the chapters up!


	4. Chapter Three

Dear readers

_**Dear readers! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my new chapter. As requested I have posted this brand new chapter for your reading pleasure, in this chapter you will find out who is the evil…and why Aslan fears it so much! I hope you enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE keep those reviews coming!!**_

_He who is in love is wise and is becoming wiser, sees newly every time he looks at the object beloved, drawing from it with his eyes and his mind those virtues which it possesses._

_Ralph Waldo Emerson__ (1803 - 1882)_

_**Chapter Three**_

"Aslan…will you tell us now what is threatening Narnia? I would like to be prepared for who ever it is before they get here." Caspian said looking at Aslan waiting for an answer. Aslan stood in the middle of a semi circle of Narnian royalty. Caspian sat in his throne while Edmund and Lucy were seated to the right and left of him. Queen Ramada stood to the side of her king looking at Caspian with telling eyes. Aslan knew what she was thinking and he felt sorry for her. She had tried for the past eighteen years to help Caspian forget about Susan, but having the old queen's siblings here made her job all the harder.

"It isn't as simple as all that my boy…"

"What do you mean Aslan?"

"This power is greater than any you have fought or the Kings and Queens of old have fought. It is one that not even I could defeat." Lucy and Edmund looked at each other shock and a little twinge of fear shining in their eyes.

"Aslan…that can not be you…"

"I'm afraid it is true dear one," Aslan said looking at Lucy his eyes narrowing in tenderness towards her. "You see there is a legend that comes from truth. When Mother Earth and Father Sky came together to make Narnia they made two being to rule over the east of the world and the west of the world. Both of them were given the same powers the same land the same everything that way one didn't feel slighted towards the other. But no matter the similarities there were differences that out weighed them. The west grew bitter and angry at his brother because in his mind their parents loved and cared for the east more than him. That anger grew and grew until it became pure hate and jealousy. The West planning his brother's destruction went to war with the East taking all the people he ruled over into battle with him. The bloodshed of brother against brother was too much to bear for Mother Earth and Father Sky so they imprisoned the West and cursed him to two thousand years of solitude. When his sentence was served he would be released from his bonds and be able to walk the world again, but he would never have his rule over the west again for that was given to the east to look and rule over."

"So what your saying is that this West has come to be released and is now roaming Narnia…looking for some sort of revenge?"

"Not just any kind of revenge. He wants what was his and he wants what is his brothers to rule ordained by the Great Mother and Father."

"But Aslan surely you can defeat him..."

"No young one," Aslan said smiling at Lucy's confidence in him, "he has every power I have. We are the same him and me. He is my brother, Babar." They all looked at him with blank stares. "I can fight him, but it would mean nothing because he can use the same exact attacks I use on him. If I call the trees to aid me, he can call the trees to aid him. If I call the water, he can also. There is not one lesser that the other. He still has many that side with him, and stay loyal. The White Witch was one of his followers. He in fact was the one that gave her the crystal scepter that held her powers, when she was born and before he was locked away. He made her his successor if anything should happen to himself…when I became the supreme ruler over all of Narnia and ruled that the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve would rule over all beast of Narnia she grew angry and malevolent. She wanted what was taken from her. I couldn't hold the east and west, and the west was still in ruin from the imprisonment of Babar. I had to make a decision, and I chose to keep the West together while I waited for your and your siblings to come and help set the east free and rule over it just as I foresaw while I went back to the west." Lucy and Edmund looked down at their feet; their rule had been short and bitter sweet, now with the new knowledge that Aslan had just given them they felt even more like they had disappointed the great lion.

"You both and your brother and sister have given me much pride. I don't see your leaving as a failure…you did what you could in the time you were given, and I couldn't ask anymore of all of you than just that. But now with Babar closing in I will need your assistance again and it will be even a greater challenge than the battle against Jadis and Miraz ever could be combined."

"How can we defeat someone that has every advantage we have?"

"By letting him strike first."

"What!" Caspian said shock lighting his voice, a first attack could wipe them out completely.

"If we attack first my mother and father will see me as the instigator against Babar…and they will not entrap him again. If he attacks first he will be the instigator and I hope they will charge him with treason once again."

"We will help you in whatever way we can Aslan." Edmund said, ready to fight for the country he had once ruled over himself.

"What of Peter and Susan?" Lucy asked and didn't notice the way Caspian came to attention at the sound of Susan's name. Aslan looked to the ground then back to Lucy.

"I know you believe that they would be off use to us here, but I can not bring them back…if I do grave things could happen here."

"How is that possible? They were an asset to us when we battled Miraz they could only be an asset now also." Caspian said looking at Aslan with hope and assistance.

"I have seen the same as you have Caspian…and it will come to light if I bring them both back. I know your feelings for Susan are real and genuine, but if it means their deaths I will not bring them to a place that will cause what is already the inevitable. They knew they were not to return when they went through the tree back into their world that day, just as you did. We must leave it at that." Aslan said to Caspian as if he was a spoiled child and he was the stern father. Caspian looked at Aslan and then stood to walk out of the room ignoring Ramada as he stormed past her. She looked at Aslan with so many emotions storming in her eyes, but the one most prevalent was compassion for her husband.

"Please forgive him Aslan…he doesn't let it show but I know it is hard for him to be separated from her for so long…he is a good husband and father, but I know I can never replace her…he just wishes for one moment with her."

"You are a good woman Ramada…if I hadn't thought you would make a good Queen for him I wouldn't have sent you to him, but he needs to understand that Susan is in the past and he is in the future now. Even if I could give him one more moment with her he would just want another and another, that's the way love works."

She just looked at him and nodded her head then curtsied and walked out of the room after her husband. Aslan looked back to the two children left sitting in front of him. When they got up and walked down to meet him he finally sat on his haunches. Lucy hugged him around his neck baring her face into his mane while Edmund stroked his head.

"I know that was hard for the both of you to hear, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for the way I spoke to him, but I will not risk lives needlessly, most of all Peter and Susan's. I hope you understand."

"Yes, we do. What do you need us to do Aslan?" Edmund asked Aslan.

"Hope that is what I need of you and faith…because those will be the only two things to help us get through this battle."

………………………………………………………………………..

Caspian stood out on his balcony looking out to the sunset. He could almost see Susan's face in one of the clouds that hovered over him. If he looked hard enough and long enough he could almost see her smiling at him, helping him to trudge on. But every time his concentration broke he could hear Aslan's words echo back at him and he grew all the more frustrated.

"Susan, I wish you were here, I wish I could ask your advice on what to do with this new information. I don't know what to do. I look at the sky sometimes and I can see you. When the wind flows around me I can feel you, it's so hard sometimes…and with these dreams…I just don't know how to handle it anymore. I see die over and over again every night. I have your screams burned in my memory and I can't do anything to save you. If you were here, I would know you are safe, I could know that someway I would be able to protect you from all this mess, but I don't know if it will be able to touch you outside of Narnia, I don't know if this evil can exist in both our worlds…for the first time in my life time I don't know what to do or how to handle this."

Caspian let his head fall so he looked at the marble floor of the balcony, he could see it faintly, the fires that plague his dreams sparking in the stone. He could see Susan being consumed by the licking flames, and on the wind that had once brought so much comfort to him he could hear her screams at the fire washed over her, burning her, killing her little by little. A tear slipped from his eye and hit where the flames were and fizzled away as if the flames were real. His hands were gripped in tight fists; his knuckles were white with their strain. Loosing his temper Caspian slammed a fist onto the marble railing and then pushed away from the edge. He roared his anger and ran into his bedroom to grab a clay statue that came from Cair Paravel when the Kings and Queens of old ruled. Not caring for the artifact he threw it and it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces where the image had once been. When he walked to it the image was gone and his shoulders slumped in a relief while he let out a breath of air.

Ramada stood in the doorway of the balcony looking at her seething husband, what torture was he going through now. Her heart went out to him. She knew he didn't love her as she loved him, and it wouldn't be fair to ask him to. Their marriage had been one of arrangement and duty, and she knew that given the chance or opportunity he never would have married. His heart was for another completely, and it wasn't meant to be her, no matter how much it hurt her to admit it. But still the anguish she watched him go through everyday of their marriage was enough to make even a couple built on hate to each other feel compassionate.

"Caspian…"She said, an almost whisper as she felt she was intruding…she had never come this close to his private balcony before. When he turned around and saw her, her heart broke even more for him. There was so much agony and sadness in his eyes. Without any words she went to him, and hugged him close. She assumed the only reason he embraced her back was because of the inner turmoil he was going through.

"What happened?"

"It will not go away, it just follows me everywhere, and I can not be rid of it. The fire, it never leaves and it kills everyone I love." He sobbed. This was the first time she ever saw him cry. It hurt her, and broke her heart…he was usually such a strong man and didn't let any negative emotion show.

"It will be alright; maybe we could ask Aslan what they mean…maybe he can help?" Caspian looked up at her and then pushed away.

"I asked for his help and he didn't give it."

"You asked for Aslan to bring Susan back."

"That's what I need…"  
"Caspian…"

"Leave I need to be alone." And with that he shut the doors to the balcony in her face and walked back to the railing looking back to the horizon once again. Ramada folded her hands and walked out of the bedroom and retreated to the library where their children would be taking in their studies.

………………………………………………………………………

Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review!!


	5. Author's Note

Dear readers, this is a authors note...the reviews I have been getting on my story have been getting fewer and fewer...I really was hoping to get more before I posted the next chapter...so please review the story if you like it!


	6. Chapter Four

Dear readers thank you for the other reviews after the authors note, I really appreciate them

Dear readers thank you for the other reviews after the authors note, I really appreciate them. I have had some worries that this will not be a Caspian and Susan fanfic. Trust me, it is. But to make it the way I have it playing out in my head they have to be separated for most of the story. You will still have Susan and Caspian pairing through out the story, but it will not be in anything more than dreams for the first little bit. The end he will be given a choice and part of that choice will be for him to be with Susan…but for this to work out and read the way I want it I really can not give anymore information out than that. Otherwise the story will in short give itself away…thank you for your understanding

Roberta

_**Chapter Four**_

_  
"__What the heart has once owned and had, it shall never lose."_

_Henry Ward Beecher_

_He stood still in the black abyss, not able to move a muscle. He didn't know what to do or how to save himself. This in his mind was even more tortures than watching those he loved be burned to death in front of his eyes, because now he couldn't even attempt to save them. Then suddenly all around him a bright light burst blinding him for a moment and he could see those scenes of death that had tortured him for so long all around him. He tried to close his eyes, but it was as if invisible fingers were keeping them pried open. He tried to scream but, his voice would not come. He tried to thrash away from the ghostly figure that was holding him captive but could find his strength. Then just as quickly as the images came they disappeared and there was Susan lying in a bed, in a room he had never seen before. He tried to touch her, to feel her just to know she was alright and safe. He could move now, but the closest he could get to her was a hands length. It was hell, seeing her, watching her, having her mere inches away and not being able to take her in his arms. _

_"What are you doing to me? What kind of hell are you trying to put me through?" Caspian cried out, and to his surprise Susan didn't even stir. _

_"Hell, I thought you would appreciate this favor. You are seeing the woman you have loved for more than half your life. You should be thanking me, not cursing me." The voice sounded eerily familiar, and held a regal tone that Caspian knew well. The deep voice chuckled in a dark, menacing tone. _

_"What do you want with me? Why do you keep sending me these dreams?"_

_"Why? I thought that you would like to see what will happen to your future and the future of your loved ones if you side with Aslan. As for what I want with you…I want your assistance in destroying Aslan."_

_"What makes you think I would help you?"_

_"Just because of what I've shown you…it will come to pass and she will die." Caspian looked around him trying to find the owner of the voice. He tried to reach for his sword to fight off the man that was threatening Susan. The sword that was usually laid at his side at all times was missing. When he turned he saw a reflection in the vanity mirror that stood on the opposite side of the bed. It was of a lion. He had the look of Aslan, only with a darker color mane. He was a little leaner, but his eyes, the tawny brown that mirrored Aslan's held an evil tone that dared to be defied._

_"Who are you?"_

_"You should know…Aslan has told you all about us? I am Babar, his brother, who he betrayed and had thrown away for two millennia."_

_"That is not how he tells it."_

_"Of course he would make it so he was the good one in the end. Wouldn't you?"_

_"Aslan never lies."_

_"And who told you that? Himself? I thought you were smarter than what he gave you credit for?" _

_"You say these things, but what makes you anymore believable?"_

_"I can give you what you want? Has he done that for you? Has he given you your precious Queen Susan back? No, he denies you and denies you…for what reason? He doesn't even give you the reason why you two can't live happily ever after together."_

_"I'm an old man now. She is still as I knew her when she left me."_

_"I can give you back your youth. Do you not think that if you joined me and did as I bid that I wouldn't put all things to right?" As Babar said those words the lion disappeared and the reflection that was now starring back at him was the twenty year old he used to be. The lines and winkles that were beginning to age him were gone, and the grey hairs that started to blend in with the black were no longer there. He looked down at his hands; the skin was tight and firm with the youth he used to be. He looked over to where Susan laid and his hand itched to touch her. He slowly reached out afraid to come to the barrier once more, but was relieved when it went through and his fingers touched her soft skin. _

_She stirred awake, and her eyes fluttered open looking into his. He smiled, when her lips moved into the same alighted smile. He gathered her into his arms and buried his head into her shoulder breathing in the scent of her. _

_"Your alive…you still look the same. I was so afraid you would be dead in your time. I've been having these horrible dreams…you were burning to death." _

_"I've been having the same dreams, but I am as alive as you are. I'm older, than this in Narnia, but still alive. I've missed you so much, my love. Every moment of everyday there has been a torture without you."_

_"Oh, Caspian, it's only been a week since I left, but it has felt like a hundred years. I tried to be strong for you and the others, but it's too much." She said sobbing into his arms. _

_"It will be alright, my darling…I will find a way for us to be together. It has been hell on me also. For twenty five years I have wanted to leave Narnia and come here to be with you."_

_"Are you married?" Susan suddenly asked…her head shooting up and looking him in the eyes. He looked to the side and then looked back to her._

_"Yes, I was in a way forced. I had to produce an heir or the kingdom would be thrown into a bidding auction between the lords. Most of the corrupt lords are the richest. I couldn't let Narnia be taken and all the hard work we put into preserving the old ways shattered. The people and the creatures entrusted me to keep them safe."_

_"I understand…I hoped that when I left that you would find someone. Do you love her? Is she a good woman? How many children do you have? I'm asking so many questions that I have no right to have answers to."_

_"You have every right. She is a good woman…and she is a good queen. The people adore her. She is a good mother to our children and has always been a good and understanding wife. She knew the moment I married her that I loved you. We have two children…my son Rilian is sixteen, and my daughter Laria is fourteen. They are the lights of my life and they are becoming good adults."_

_"Do you love her?"_

_"I care for her…I love her as a friend would love a friend, I couldn't not care for her, because she is to good a person, but I am not in love with her. That place in my heart is reserved for you alone."  
"You should love her; it isn't fair to not give her what you can't have."_

_"We are together now! Who's to say we can't have more…"_

_"To ask for more would be making a deal with the devil...I know how it will happen in the end Caspian…I've seen it. Give whatever love you have for me to your wife."_

_"Susan…"_

_"Go Caspian, please."_

_"But Susan," and when she turned away from him he faded back into the blackness. Anger bubbled in him hot and sharp like lava flowing glass. _

_"You told me I could be with her." He yelled into the nothingness._

_"And you were."_

_"That was nothing."_

_"It was more than you were ever given."_

_"And more than I shall ever have again, she doesn't want me!"_

_"She does, but she fears the lies that she has been shown."_

_"The lies you show her."_

_"No, the lies Aslan shows her. I show the truth, to you."_

_"I can't believe you; I can't believe you when all I have wanted was just ripped from my hands."_

_"Because right now, I am your only friend. Aslan will not give you what you want, I will. Think about it…" And with that said the voice was gone, and the blinding flash came back once more._

Caspian shot awake as he had so many nights of his life. Sweat trickled down his face the light of the sun was burning his eyes. He lifted his arm to shield his week sight, and crawled out of his bed. He looked to the other side of the bed where Ramada slept and saw that her side was unraveled and un-slept in. A quick burst of panic ran up his spine but then he remembered the argument he had had with her the night before. Moving to his dressing room, he began to get ready for the day.

Hope you enjoy…I am working on the next chapter and hopefully I will have it up soon...keep those reviews coming!!


	7. Chapter Five

_**DEAR READERS AND REVIEWERS! Thank you so much for all the wonderful compliments and reviews on the story...you really do not understand how much I really appreciate them all. Please keep them coming! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A GRAPHIC NATURE THAT SOME MAY NOT APPRECIATE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK THIS IS TO GRAPHIC TO BE A T RATED FIC AND IF I SHOULD CHANGE IT TO A M RATED FIC.**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_"You will never know true happiness until you have truly loved, and you will never understand what pain really is until you have lost it."_

_Anonymous_

Susan opened her eyes after the dream ended. She saw him and she swore she could feel his touch on her skin. Her fingers trailed over the places his lips had touched, still tingling and burning like a million little wild fires. She could of sworn that he had been in this room with her and that everything she thought was a dream was truth. She could of sworn that she felt evil licking at the rims of her dream the whole time she was embracing the man she loved more than life itself. She kept telling herself pushing him away was the best thing...the most unselfish thing. She had been plagued with dreams of death and destruction that came with the love she felt for him. Making him leave her in the past was the best way to prevent those dreams from becoming truth, no matter how much it killed her to hurt him that way. The pain in his eyes when she told him to love his wife instead of her was the sword that sliced the heart, but atleast he would be alive and well, no matter how her heart bled, she would know he lived.

In the dream she returned to Narnia and she could feel the cold that she remembered so well from her first visit to the world she adored. The land was barren and black, devoid of any life. She walked over the grounds she had once ruled as the High Queen of Narnia, and watched as her feet stamped impressions into the black ash that still slightly smoldered. That is when the shivers of fear would begin. In the smoke that rose from the black earth she could smell the rancid stench of death, on the wind that picked the ash up she could hear the screams and moans of the dieing. In the impressions left by her walking she could see faces pressed into the ash of the victims killed by this unexplained horror.

She couldn't believe this had happened to a world that was so innocent and kind. Tears would well in her eyes each time she had this dream with the memories she had here. What kind of evil could have brought this upon Narnia? She would continue her walk which always brought her to the same place...the castle that Caspian ruled. She would run then, trying to reach him, to find him, to make sure her heart still lived. The streets of the city were a blood fest. Bodies laid everywere. Some she knew and some she didn't. She saw Trumpkin and Trufflehunter their throats sliced ear to ear eyes opened and looking at her, flies and crows eating at the remains. She saw others she had fought along side with the second time she had come to Narnia...but she couldn't stop even though she wanted to...her heart and soul screamed for Caspian with every step she took. The closer she came the the castle the faces began to change, and she could see the dead bodies of the friends she had made the first time she came to Narnia and ruled. Mr. Tumnus, and the Beavers laid in the streets arrows through their backs and their heads decapitated lieing only a few feet from their bodies. She would pick up her pace even more reaching the castle steps. She saw the guards dead leaning against the stone walls, pushing the doors open she ran through the endless corridoors of the palace, screaming out Caspians name.She would come to the throne room then, and her worse fears would come true. She would see him swinging at the end of a long rope his neck snapped to the side with a painting of her in the background, then she would see the lion. It wasn't Aslan she knew that. He was darker, and the air around him hummed with evil and rage. Her voice broke on a sob as she reached Caspian's side.

_"You shouldn't have loved him. This is what love does to people."_

_"Why? WHY! Who are you? Why did you do this?!"_

_"Why not do it. He was keeping me from my goal, him and his never ending love for his precious queen. Now he is out of the way...they all are and I can go after the one I really want."_

_"How dare you! I will kill you for this."_

_"Kill me, you are a funny one. Do you think you can kill me when your king and his whole army couldn't? One lonely girl against a God, I do not think so...but what I will do is make a barter."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"You..."_

_"Me, why me?"_

_"Well not you precisely...but I want you to push him aside, forget that you love him, or if not forget pretend you do not. This will save him and the world you love so much."  
"Why?" _

_"Have you not learned of the prophecy that tells of a Queen of Olds love for her enemy being the greatest Destruction of Narnia? You should be ashamed with all the years you spent here and not learning of its legends."  
"So you are asking me to just forget him? I can't do that...I love him."_

_"I am asking you to move on, you want him alive don't you? You want Narnia safe and secure don't you? That is the only way to accomplish it."_

_"Who are you? Why hasn't Aslan stopped you?" _

_The lion roared in anger but Susan didn't back down._

_"DO NOT EVER SPEAK THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE YOUNG QUEEN! DO YOU HEAR ME!"_

_"Who are you then..."_

_"Don't bother yourself with asking questions I am not ready to give answers to. You may go back to your own world with this final warning...you will be given a chance to see him again and tell him of your love or push him away...I recommend that latter." _

Then she would awaken and the day would be new and it would be time for her to go to school once more, with the memories of her dream hanging in her mind. She did the right thing pushing him away. That evil she had felt when Caspian was with her was the same evil she felt in her dreams. She couldn't risk her love for him causing the death of millions. She couldn't risk her love for him to cause his own death. So as her heart bled she went to school to start her new day.

...

"My King, you have been pacing the room for hours...what has you so anxious?"

"Nothing!" Caspian barked at Trufflehunter her stood to the side.

"But your Majesty, this is not like you..."

"I said it was NOTHING! Will you leave me be!"

"Yes, your majesty as you wish."

Caspian watched Trufflehunter skulk out of the room enraged with himself he roared his frustration. What was he doing to himself? She told him to move on with another woman...that just wasn't right. Had she not really loved him? Had all her words just been a ploy? Not knowing the reasoning behind her words bothered him the most. His heart had belonged to her for a quarter of a century yet she turned on him the moment he could have her back in his life. It just didn't make sense.

"Caspian...are you in here?" Lucy said hesitantly from behind the large wooden door that separated him from the world outside. He straightend as the door creaked open and he could see the young queen.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Aslan would like to speak with you for a moment...he asked me to come and fetch you."

"Of course...I will be along in a moment your majesty...would you tell him that?"

Lucy nodded her head and began to walk back out the door.

"Caspian...I don't know what is bothering you, but it is making everyone worry about you. If you need someone to talk to...you know I am here...you can ask me anything." He knew what she really meant to say...you can ask me about Susan. His heart softened to the little girl he had know so many years ago. He could feel the tension in his body release and he sighed.

"I am being a horrible bear aren't I...I am sorry for that Queen Lucy. It is just...the way some things are occuring are a little unbearable right now, even for me."

"I understand...my offer still stands though. If you need to talk about anything, while I am here I have opened ears."

"Thank you, I will be with Aslan in a few moments." Lucy nodded knowing when she had been dismissed and walked back to find Aslan and deliver the message.

Caspian sighed once more lifting his head to look at the ceiling.

"Susan, in the end of all of this mess...I still love you. I wish you could know that."

...

Aslan stood in the courtyard at the tree of Memory that had become the portal the Kings and Queens of old had walked through. He sensed Caspian coming to him and turned to see the man he had charged with ruling Narnia in his stead.

"My leige..." Caspian said bowing to Aslan.

"Stand young one...I have something I must discuss with you."

"What is it Aslan?"

"Do you know the story behind this tree?"

"Only what everyone knows about it...at one time it was two trees, but as the population grew from a few Narnian's to millions or Narnian's and their memories and thought became entwined so did the trees trunks until the two trees become one tieing the memories together."

"Yes that is part of it. But not the most important part. You see the tree entwined not to keep the vast memories together, but to help the people not to forget the past. When you forget the past that is when the evil things happen."

"I dont understand why you are telling me this..."

"To help you remember...that is what I need of you now...I need you to remember. The past is a powerful tool. Many just think of this tree as just another tree and thats where it lost its magic...the power is in the memories of every Narnian here, when we can remember the past it will help us find the balance and the capability to defeat the evil in the future."

"Why can't you just tell me what it is I need to remember?"

"Because not even I can be in charge of what you take in and keep as a memory and what you discard. I need you to find it on your own that is the only way you will be able to help me defeat my brother this time. You have memories that come from the beginning of time you just have to find the key to unlock them."

"I dont understand Aslan..."

"You will...you are the key to finding peace in Narnia once and for all."

...

I hope you enjoy...I have a hope that by the end of this story I will have atleast 200 reviews...please keep them coming!! And I will get chapters up!


	8. Chapter Six

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on this fifth chapter of Destined! Because of all the wonderful reviews I have received I have decided to post these chapters back to back, but please don't forget to review both of them. I know some of you might be a little confused on where I am going with this story, but be assured that a lot will be revealed in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and please keep the reviews coming; I have a hope to make 200 by the end of this story. ENJOY!!

_**Chapter Six**_

**  
**_There's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me._

_--Gretchen Kemp_

Caspian sat in his library going through every book, manuscript, and scroll he could find on the past legends and prophecy's of Narnia. Something had to be written on the pages in his vast library telling him what he needed to know to help save his land from this impending evil. He had found legends he knew by heart, he found prophecy's that had already come to past, but so far none of them seemed to be what he was looking for. He felt it deep down to the very core of him that when he came across the key to knowing what Aslan had meant by the Tree of Memory he would know it.

Caspian was mad with determination to find the clues, the answers that would save them, and perhaps bring Susan back to him. He stayed in his library for days searching and searching, he refused entry to any who came to him, even his own children. He found many interesting stories but none that shook his soul with recollection. That's when he saw it, a large leather book bound by rope holding ancient parchments between its folds. The cover was worn, and the words faded but he could make them out none the less, _Il Primo Libro: La Prima Profezia. The First Book: The First Prophecy's. _

He opened its cover and saw the words faded black but still legible. He skimmed through the ancient words translating what he knew and then it hit him, when he came to a prophecy that also was part legend. The absolute knowing that this was the answer to his dilemma, this is what he was searching for.

_…to keep him locked away in a prison no god could break, the mother and the father had to give their lives and make the cage with their spirits, because it was one of their sons, and he was made of them. They bound their spirits around him in their love for one and other and for their other son who they issued the burden of watching the east and west to upon imprisoning his brother. For two millennia they would be bound in spirit but not in body, to keep the anger of one of their sons at bay. _

The legend went and then the prophecy came to him in the next paragraphs shocking him to the core, and making his soul shutter at the possibilities.

_…when the time closes the spirits will be released and the remnants of what they did will hold their son for the remainder of his imprisonment. The mother and father will be reborn, into mortal beings from different worlds, and different times. They will both rule Narnia but still be separated by time and space, until the calling when they should meet and find one and other once again. The love they have for each other will come together only to be separated for theirs is the great divider. _

_The father will become an old man while the mother still sings of her youth all the while their love will never fade…but their love is the destruction that can save Narnia and doom it altogether. The key to salvation is in the Memories which both lost in being reborn…. _

Caspian shut the book and ran with it…he had to find Aslan he was the only one that could make sense of what he had just found.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Susan sat in her class staring out the window as her teacher droned on and on about Medieval England. She hated history class…to her it was tedious and ill advised. She lived in a time that was comparable to what they called the Dark Ages. She had fought in wars, and killed people, not with guns or bombs but with arrows and swords. To her she was learning about her past and she hated the memories.

Her mind began to fog and she could see someone that was vaguely familiar walking towards her. His hand was outstretched waiting to take hers in his. He was beautiful, too beautiful to be real. He was tall and built, with hair black as night that ran down his back which she swore she saw constellations in. His eyes were dark and they reminded her of Caspian's. They held the same look about them, the same soul shining bright. When she reached out and took the man's hand she could see the person she had been in. The women was more than beautiful, she was ethereal. Her hair was brown like the earth and when the light hit the locks she could see the earth and trees, rivers and mountains in the glow. Her eyes were hazel, a mixture of every color of the earth and she knew the woman looking at her was herself. When the man spoke it was in a voice that soothed her to the heart and she did not fear it.

_"L'amo, l'ho amata dal primo momento, e l'amerà fino all'ultimo, dei miei momenti sulla terra. Appena amarla ancora dal primo momento nel cielo, quando siamo riuniti sotto le ali di angeli. Per vederla in quell'altro mondo sarà il mio più grande piacere, proprio come essere con lei sulla terra era il mio più grande piacere. Non vado nel dolore, ma intendo essere guarito nella luce che dio ha per me, aspettarla finché il nostro transends di amore un mondo a un altro e lí saremo eterni."_

Even though she didn't know the language she knew the words he spoke as she knew herself and a tear welled in her eye at the love that was in the words.

_"I love you, I have loved you form the first moment, and will love you until the last, of my moments on earth. Just to love you again from the first moment in heaven when we are reunited under angels wings. To see you in that other world will be my greatest pleasure, just as being with you on earth is my greatest pleasure. I do not go in pain, but I go to be healed in the light that god has for me, to wait for you until our love transcends one world to another and there we will be eternal."_

"Miss Pevensie, is there something amusing outside you would like to share with us?"

"No, Mrs. Cromwell, I am just enjoying the beautiful day."

Once again Susan picked up where she had left off in her schooling, forgetting about the beautiful man and woman…forgetting about Narnia…forgetting about Caspian. It was pointless to remember things you will never see again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Aslan! Aslan, I found something, I think I have found something, but I need you to explain it to me." Caspian said heaving out a breath from his run from the library. He wasn't a young man anymore but in the moment he had found the story he had his youth back momentarily.

"Tell me please what this means." Caspian said pointing out the passages to the lion as they stood in the throne room. Aslan gazed at the words written on the parchment then looked back Caspian, eyes soft and kind.

"What do you think it means, my King?"

"I do not know…that's why…"

"You do know think about it, reach into the very depths of yourself and pull it out."

"Aslan…"

"Reach."

Caspian closed his eyes pushing through everything he knew to be true and real to find something that would give him a strong hold on what he had just found. Then it was there in an instant, a man and woman standing on the clouds a child in each of their arms…two boys, one with black hair and one with brown, both with the same golden eyes. They were laughing all four of them as the 

children played and hugged their parents. The man tall with black hair and stars amid his hair took the woman's hand in his and ran the other through her magnificent brown hair letting the light play through it and watching the earth shine back. They were happy then, and love filled the heavens where they were, love for each other and love for their boys.

"Do you see it?" Aslan wondered aloud, as he watched Caspian search his soul for answers. He could see the change in the man and watched in wonder as the eyes that opened were the same different. They softened when they saw Aslan…and the face that was no longer Caspian's smiled.

"My son, it has been a long time…I have missed you."

"And I you father, I feel that I have failed you and mother."

"Failed me, you could never fail me or your mother. You did just as we asked you before we had to leave. I am proud of you, and your mother is to I can feel it."

"Tell me what I have to do to end this before anyone is harmed."

"I wish I could, but I cannot remember as easily as I could…without your mother here as part of me, this body is a prison."

"But father the words say if I bring her back it could mean ultimate destruction."

"It is truth…"

"But father I don't understand."

"In time you will my son…in time." With that the spirit that was Father Sky was sucked back into the depths of Caspian's soul and mortal man returned once more.

"Did you see it?" Aslan asked once again.

"I don't…I don't know, I can't get a full grasped on it."

Aslan sighed, and then looked back at the king smiling.

"You will."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You try to pull our parents out of their mortal body's brother, to find a way to destroy me. But it will never work. You will be the one writhing after I am done, and all that was stolen from me, all the time that was taken, will be a hell on Narnia. This I swear." Babar said in a menacing tone as he stood near a small river watching the scene that had just played in front of him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I hope you enjoy and I also hope you have a better understanding of the story now. PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING I would really like to reach my goal for this story or surpass it. Thank you!

Roberta

P.S. The part where Susan hears Father Sky speak is Italian, its broken because I am not really good at translating it, but it is pretty close…the words are actually something my Grandmother who came from Italy wrote my Grandfather in a quote book when she found out she was dying…RIP Nona I miss you.


End file.
